


Moments

by Pairedaces



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Pining, a tiny speck of smut cause im a whore, childhood best friends, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairedaces/pseuds/Pairedaces
Summary: Snap shots of Archie and Veronica's journey through life // Based off 18 by One Direction





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to em for being a huge help! 
> 
> I listened to that song for three days straight because this trope was begging to be written!

**Elementary **

“Hey, dumbo!” 

Archie, seven years young, pokes out his tongue in concentration as he ties his shoes so he can run around the playground again. He ends up toppling to the ground when someone shoves him unexpectedly. 

“I was talking to you, squirt.” Nick St. Clair, the town bully, cracks his knuckles as he stares menacingly at little Archie. “Your ears are big enough to hear me from a mile away.” 

“Leave me alone!” He yells, clenching his fists helplessly around the grass. The tears are already starting to prickle at the corner of his eyes. He wishes his dad was here to help him but he had let Archie go to the park alone because Polly was going to be there with Betty. Neither of them are anywhere in sight. 

Nick fists the front of his shirt and he closes his eyes as he waits for the impact but it never comes. 

“He said leave him alone!” 

When Archie peaks one eye open he sees a girl with inky black hair and flowy skirts, standing protectively in front of him. He scrambles to his feet, dusting off the dirt. 

“Stay out of this, Veronica,” Nick whines. “Go back to your stupid dolls.” 

He stares in awe as the girl, now known as Veronica, gets up in the bully’s face, not showing any fear. 

“If you don’t leave him alone, I’ll tell everyone you still wet the bed,” she warns, pushing him hard. 

“Whatever!” Grumbles Nick, walking away. 

His hero turns around, smiling like she hadn’t just done the most amazing thing in the world. Archie briefly wonders if she’s from another planet cause no girl is this awesome, except maybe his mom. 

“I’m Veronica,” she introduces politely, sticking out her hand. 

“Cool,” He says awkwardly, shaking her hand briefly. “A-Archie.” 

“Archie,” she repeats like she’s testing the way it feels rolling around her mouth. “Cute. Like your ears.” 

He pulls at them insecurely. “Everyone says they’re too big.” 

“Well, everyone can suck it. If I say they’re cute then everyone else doesn’t matter. Got it?” 

Archie’s eyes go wide as he nods vigorously, not wanting to get on her bad side. 

“We’re going to be the bestest of friends!” Veronica claps happily. “Wanna play on the teeter-totter?” 

“Yeah!” He agrees easily. “Um- my mom packed me some cookies and I-I can share with you? Do you like cookies?” 

“Duh!” She smiles so big, the sun dims in comparison. “But for now it’s the teeter-totter.”

He doesn’t quite understand the funny feeling he gets in his stomach when she grabs his hand and pulls him in the right direction. 

~

His parents fight. Like a lot. 

He knows that they try to keep from doing it in front of him but sometimes as little Archie sits at the top of the stairs, with his blankie held close, listening to them in secret, he feels hopeless. 

His mommy and daddy are _ married _. Which means they made a promise to be best friends with each other forever. 

When he peeks around the corner sneakily, he sees his mom with tears streaming down her face and his dad looking so tired and worn out, he fears that they might not be able to keep it. 

Running away to find comfort underneath his blankets, he makes a vow to himself and his own best friend Veronica that he’ll never break a promise to her. _ Ever _.

~

“Look at that!” Archie smashes his face against the plexiglass, gazing in wonder at all the different types of fish swimming past him. “That’s a huge shark.” 

“Ew,” Veronica crinkles her nose. “Archie, that’s dirty!” 

“You’re dirty,” he sticks his tongue out at her, laughing at the frown she gives him. 

“I’m gonna find a new partner.” She stomps her foot and crosses her arms. 

Archie’s mouth falls open, offended that she’d even think of saying that. 

They’re at an aquarium for a school field trip. The teacher made them use the buddy system, gathering up in pairs to fill out a small worksheet about all the cool things they were going to learn about today. 

As always, Veronica was hauling Archie behind her before the teacher even finished explaining the assignment. 

“B-But-“ 

“Hah! Gotcha. You should’ve seen the look on your face,” she pinches his arm, grinning widely. 

~

Archie stares at gift shop, trying to build up the courage to go in by himself. He briefly glances back at his classmates playing around and talking to each other while eating lunch. Betty is distracting Veronica, as instructed by him.

Veronica mentioned earlier that she liked the big seashell crown they saw in the window of the shop because then she’d officially be a princess. Crown and all. 

Archie thinks she doesn’t need a crown to prove that she is one but her eyes shone when she saw it and that was enough for him. 

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out two dollars and some change with lint stuck in there. That’ll be enough right?

Sticking out his tongue in determination, Archie sets off towards the shop. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

He freezes. He knows _ that _ voice without having to turn around because it belongs to his _ dad. _The best and coolest parent chaperone.

Archie shrugs, feigning ignorance. He keeps his eyes locked onto the way his shoes light up, not wanting to be scolded. He _ knows _ he’s not supposed to go anywhere alone but he had done it anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. 

When he finally looks up, his dad has his arms crossed and Archie knows he’s waiting for an explanation. 

“I wanted to buy something- um in there,” he sticks out his thumb in the same direction he was heading. 

“And you didn’t think to give your old man a heads up?” 

“I was going to be quick,” he explains. “I’m a big boy! I can do it.” 

“Yeah, my big little man.” Fred ruffles his hair causing Archie to laugh with glee. “Even so you still need an adult to know where you are at all times, okay?” 

“Okie dokie.” He nods vigorously, thoroughly chastised.

After that his father buys the crown for him even though Archie was insistent that he could pay for it on his own. Fred just laughs and says to keep it for a rainy day. With a frown, he begrudgingly accepts this. 

~

Archie’s stomach feels like he’s going down a really big slide at lightning speed as he approaches Veronica and Betty, the former girl’s present hidden behind his back. 

Veronica’s face lights up when she sees him. “Where were you? I saved you some green gummy bears cause they’re your favorite.” 

“Thanks,” he says, accepting the gummy bears and shoving them in his pocket because he can’t stomach them right now even if they are his favorite. “Um- I- here.” He thrusts the brown paper bag in her hands just to get it over with. 

Her eyebrows scrunch together as she cautiously opens the bag. “Archiekins!” Veronica squeals excitedly. She wastes no time in putting it on. 

“I bought it for you because I’m- uh I’m,” he stutters, trying to figure out the word adults use for this kind of situation. “I’m _ promoting _ you.”

“Promoting?” 

“It’s _ proposing _, you doofus,” Betty corrects with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, what she said.”

“You’re getting this all wrong!” The blonde says exasperatedly. “You’re not proposing, because you bought her a crown not a ring and that means you guys would be getting married and you’re too young.” 

Archie gives Betty the stink eye, feeling embarrassed. She always has to be such a know it all. 

“I love it!” Veronica says, ignoring what a downer Betty is being. “And I accept. We should say some vowels.”

“It’s _ vows _! Idiots I tell ya.” Betty throws her hands up in frustration, walking away from the two.

Archie sticks out his pinky finger and Veronica immediately hooks hers with his. “Ronnie Lodge, you can make me eat dirt if I ever break a promise to you.” 

“Archie Andrews, you can be right at least once a month and I’ll save you all the green gummy bears in the world.” 

“Twice a month.” 

“Once.”

“Fine.” He takes whatever he can get. 

Veronica hugs him briefly before running off to show the other girls in their class her beautiful crown. She twirls around yelling about how she’s a princess and Archie feels even more pride than when he was able to beat Sweet Pea, the fastest kid in their class, in a race one time during recess. 

“Wait, does that mean she has to live with me?” He asks himself, concerned. “Where am I gonna put my toys?” 

* * *

**Middle school**

“Hello?” Archie groans when he answers the phone. 

“Hey, sleepy head,” his best friend’s voice comes through the line. He smiles despite the fact that he hates being woken up and she _ knows _ it. “It’s the first day of eighth grade!” 

When he fully opens his eyes, he has to blink a couple of times because it’s still dark in his room. He glances at the clock on his bedside table and sees 5:30 a.m. glaring back at him in bright red blocks. 

“Veronica,” Archie whines. His alarm isn’t set to go off for another _ hour _ and fifteen minutes. “That’s it. I’m telling my dad that cellphones are completely and utterly useless so he should take mine away. They only aid you in making my life miserable.” 

“Hey!” 

“You know what?” He springs up in his bed, shivering at the cold breeze. He forgot to close his window last night. “I might just chuck it in Sweetwater River.” 

“That’s awfully ungrateful of you,” she responds dryly.

“I might just chuck it out the window right now.” 

“You’ll wake Betty up. That’s rude.” 

He makes a noise of indignation. “I’m hanging up.” 

“Meet you at the front gate.” 

“I’ll bring the hot chocolate.” 

Archie flops down onto the bed again to try and get some last minute shut eye, feeling a nervous pit forming at the bottom of his stomach. He chalks it up to his last first day of middle school nerves. 

  


-

Grumpily, Archie walks towards the entrance of the school, pulling at the collar of his baby blue uniform shirt. His eyes feel heavy and his feet drag, not used to being up early after a few months of going to sleep late and waking up even later. 

“Morning,” Veronica chirps, taking the cup from his hands. “Mmmm,” she hums after taking a sip. 

“Why did you want me to be here so _ early _?” He asks. There are only a couple other kids around but for the most part they’re practically the only ones there. The gates to the school aren’t even open yet. “Besides the fact that you can’t spend two seconds without me?” 

It’s not often that he gets to see this side of her but she actually looks nervous. Veronica bites her lip, eyes flitting around nervously. 

“We’re eighth graders now,” she says it like it’ll explain everything. “Next year we’ll be off to high school and everything is changing. I just want to make sure that whatever happens, you’ll be there?” 

Archie softens, realizing her fears. He realizes that she’s right. Things _ are _ changing. He’s starting to get into football, guitars, and girls (well _ a _girl) while Veronica is starting to get more into make-up, popularity, and boys. Boys that aren’t him. 

He tries and fails to stop the uneasiness that settles somewhere deep inside him at the thought. 

Because he can’t like his best friend. 

He _ doesn’t _ like his best friend. 

(He does.) 

But this year is going to be like the end of an era because next year they’ll be full-fledged teenagers who make out and go to parties. Soon the braces will come off and the acne will clear up and _ fuck _, everything is changing. 

It’s all a little daunting. 

It’ll all be okay though, if they just stick together. 

“Best friends for ever, right?” 

“Best friends forever.” 

Veronica beams, linking her arm with his. “If you get a top locker and I don’t, will you let me use yours?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Archie!” 

~

Archie is resting with one arm behind his head, tossing grapes up in the air and catching them in his mouth while Veronica sits elegantly across from him, trying to help him study for the big English test they have on Friday. 

He focuses back on her when she asks him a question. 

“Vocab. What does the word ‘obsolete’ mean?” 

He ponders for a second, trying to remember the definition. “No longer useful.” 

“Good. Origin?” 

“Latin?” He asks, unsure. 

Veronica nods in confirmation. 

“Use it in a sentence.” 

“Studying is obsolete because I’m going to ace this test with flying colors.” 

She rolls her eyes fondly. “I guess that counts.” 

She snatches a grape from him, popping it into her mouth. She nods her head along the soft music playing from the speaker of her phone, while Archie just stares at her for a second. 

She’s wearing her hair down today with a little lock of hair twisted at the side. It’s not a style she does often but he loves when she tries new things. Veronica seems to glow under the warm spring sun. Her lips are glossy from her new strawberry lip balm. 

Archie wonders if they’ll actually taste like strawberries. 

Okay. Pause. 

It’s absolutely not normal to be noticing so much about your best friend and to be wondering things like that. He should stop immediately. 

Archie stuffs a handful of grapes in his mouth, not trusting himself enough to keep from saying something stupid like, _ ‘let me taste your chapstick.’ _

“Chuck Clayton asked me to the school dance.” 

And then he almost chokes on said handful of grapes. 

“_ What _?” Archie squeaks, sitting up right. 

“Chuck Clayton asked me to the school dance,” Veronica hesitates for a second, “and I said yes.” 

He doesn’t understand the sudden feeling of anger that surges through him. 

“You _ can’t _ go to the dance with _ him _!” 

Veronica crosses her arms in defiance, glaring at him. “And why not?”

“Because- because,” Archie struggles to come up with something,”he’s a jerk, Ronnie!” 

“You don’t even know him,” she scoffs. 

“And you do?” He fires back. 

“Yes! We’ve been hanging out during lunch for the past week.” 

Archie feels betrayal hit him in the gut. “That’s where you’ve been? You told me you were with Betty!” 

Veronica has the decency to look a little apologetic for having lied to him but then the anger is back in a flash. “So what if I was? You’re not the boss of me. I can hang out with whoever I want!” 

“You know what?” Archie gets up quickly, gathering all his materials in his backpack. “I don’t need this. Have fun with your boyfriend at the dance.” 

Then he storms off before Veronica has a chance to say anything else. 

~

He is having a miserable time at the dance. 

It’s stupid. 

The only reason why he’s even here is because his mom made him go change when his dad offhandedly mentioned that Mrs. Cooper offered to give him a ride when she drops off Betty. Archie doesn’t even know why he listened to her because that’s the first time she’s been at home for dinner in a long time. 

This dance is stupid and he’s spent the whole time by the punch bowl with Jughead, doing his best not to search for a certain ice princess with jet black hair.

He sips on his punch, bored out of his mind as Jughead goes on and on about how ridiculous and a waste of time these school dances are. 

It’s not like he disagrees but he doesn’t have the attention span to engage in conversation with him. 

Valerie Brown, a new transfer student from Greendale, asks him to dance. He blushes, spluttering awkwardly because, yeah, she’s cute and she’s a girl who wants to dance with _ him. _He has two left feet. 

Over Valerie’s shoulder he catches a glimpse of the one person he’s been trying to avoid all night. Veronica is dancing with Chuck, smiling like she’s having the time of her life. 

Without him. 

It’s like she’s completely forgotten about his existence. Like it doesn’t even bother her that they haven’t talked in two days. Which is the longest they’ve ever gone without any kind of communication. 

He crushes the empty cup in his hand before passing it to Jughead and grabs Valerie’s hand, pulling her towards the dance floor with purpose.

~ 

Later that night he sees a status on Facebook about how Chuck and Veronica are now an official item, every single comment is a congratulations of sorts and it pisses him off even more for a reason he refuses to acknowledge. 

He doesn’t talk to her for three more days after that. 

~ 

They don’t make up until the next week when he hears Chuck talking about how he dumped Veronica because she’s a prude who wouldn’t kiss him on the lips, only his cheek. 

Archie ends up in the principal's office for fighting. 

Veronica rushes in after she caught wind of what happened and hugs him so tightly he loses his breath.

She calls him an idiot for being such a troublemaker but she has a small satisfied smile quirking her lips when Chuck comes out of the nurse’s office with an ice pack over his eye. 

He thinks it’s worth the grounding his parents give him. 

* * *

**High school **

Archie is in the middle of his freshman year when his parents break the news of their separation. He isn’t surprised in the slightest. His mom spends more time at her office and on work trips than she does at home. Sometimes he thinks all she does is sleep there and then she’s gone. They haven’t been the same for a while now but just because he’s not surprised doesn’t mean it hurts any less. 

They buy him his own acoustic guitar like it’ll soften the blow somehow. It doesn’t. He thinks it actually makes it worse. 

Every time he sees the big guitar case in his room, he wants to smash it to bits or tell them they can return it if it means they’ll stay together. 

Even though he knows it’s not fair to ask that of them, he can’t help but want it. 

They let him take a day off from school to process everything. He spends it in bed, ignoring all the texts and calls that blow up his phone. He doesn’t really have the energy to entertain anyone right now. 

He’s trying to tune his guitar, when Veronica finally visits him. 

Archie’s not in the mood to speak to anyone but she’s not just anyone. 

“Remember in the fourth grade when you ignored me during lunch because Reggie Mantle said being best friends with a girl was _ lame _?” She asks while leaning against his door frame like she’s waiting for permission to enter his room. 

He snorts to himself, remembering exactly what happened when she found out. “And then you punched me so hard my arm was bruised for a week?” 

“Yes and I’m not afraid to do it again.” She crosses the room, stopping in front of him. “So, you better have an excuse of a lifetime for being a jerk and not responding to me. I sent you like fifty texts and called you a hundred.” 

He smiles despite the threatening glare she sends him. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, getting up and putting away the guitar.

She hugs him tightly, almost knocking him off balance. After a moment he gives in, wrapping his arms around her and finding comfort in her familiar perfume and flowery shampoo. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks when they pull apart. 

He wants to pull her back towards him just for a few more minutes of silence but he knows she’s not going to let this go. 

“My parents are getting a divorce,” Archie lets out in one breath. 

He can see the visible shock that overtakes her face but then it softens sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head to brush off her apology. It’s not like it’s her fault. It’s not anybody’s fault. 

“Are you okay?” 

He gives a half shrug because he doesn’t know if he is or not. Archie doesn’t really know what he’s feeling. It’s something he thought was inevitable but that doesn’t mean he could ever properly prepare. 

He swallows harshly, remembering the offer his mom presented him with when they spoke. 

Archie hesitates a little before deciding to just tell Veronica because there are very few things he keeps from her. 

“My mom got a job offer in Chicago,” he says, licking his lips. “She wants me to go with her.” 

Veronica takes a step away from him, her arms falling to her side helplessly. 

“What did you say?” She asks, lip quivering. 

He reaches out to her. “I said no.” 

“You scared me,” Veronica breathes a sigh of relief, laughing a little bit as she wipes at the corner of her eyes. 

“You’d fall apart without me.” he allows a smirk. 

“Yeah right, your life would be boring and meaningless without me.” 

Shaking his head he plops down on the bed, patting the spot next to him so she can sit. They sit in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. 

He lets himself be distracted by the way Veronica plays with his fingers. As time passes he’s starting to get a more clear understanding of the feelings swirling inside of him. 

“Is it bad that I’m angry?” He inquires, leaning his head on hers that rests on his shoulder. 

“What are you angry about?” 

“It feels like… it feels like my mom is running away from us. From _ me _,” He explains. “I know that she asked me to go with her but it felt like it was an afterthought. Like she was obligated to ask.” 

“I don’t think that’s true. She’s your mom, Archie. She loves you,” Veronica tries to reason. 

“Yeah, I get that but why can’t she love me from Riverdale?” Archie counters.

“This job is probably an amazing opportunity for her,” Veronica says. 

“But she’s not only leaving my dad, she’s leaving _ me _! She can’t seriously have expected me to uproot my entire life to go to some random city where I don’t know anyone! A random city you’re not in!” He explodes, getting up to pace around his room. “She’s abandoning me.” 

“Hey,” Veronica stops him, grabbing his face in her hands. “I get it. You’re hurting but I highly doubt she’ll just forget about you like that.” She brushes back his hair affectionately. 

Archie breathes through his nose, clenching his jaw to keep himself from crying. 

“It’ll be okay, Archie. I’m gonna be here every step of the way.” 

~

It’s his junior year of high school when he makes captain of the football team. He is pleasantly surprised when he learns that it was a unanimous vote. He dedicates as much time as he can to being a good leader for them, all while balancing a social life. 

Veronica has been a River Vixen since the start of high school and it was never a question of if she was going to be captain, only when. Her time has finally come since the last one graduated. Most of the time when they hang out she tells Archie all about her plans and new routines she’s constantly coming up with. 

It isn’t a shocker anymore with how often he ponders about how good they’d be together and how well her hands fit in his or how their height difference is perfect. And now that he's the captain of the football team and she’s head cheerleader; what other proof does he need to know that they’re a match made in heaven? 

Archie doesn’t get the courage to tell her until he wins the championship game and above all the screaming and cheering everyone is doing, she’s the loudest one of them all. She’s the first one to run out in the field and into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist in excitement. 

She looks so proud of him, he can’t help but kiss her then, under the field lights and in front of everyone. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Archie whispers to her, feeling his stomach lurch nervously. “Literally every time I saw you I wanted to kiss you.” 

“So, why didn’t you?” 

She laughs, his favorite sound, staring at him in a way that makes his heart skip a beat. 

They start dating after that and it’s amazing, wonderful, blissful, and literally every other synonym you can think of. The transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend goes so smoothly it’s like they were always meant to end up here. 

~

It’s his senior year when he decides he hates change. They’re sending out applications to college and getting ready to start on a new chapter of their lives. It’s all happening so fast, Archie starts to question how the time passed him by so quickly. 

They fight a lot because suddenly Veronica starts talking about USC more and more which is halfway across the country and New York has always been _ their _plan. She loves New York, has always talked about getting an apartment on park avenue with Betty while he bunks with Jughead in east village. He doesn’t understand why she’s changing her mind all of a sudden? 

“That’s it then?” Archie spits furiously. “You’re just going to throw away all of our plans like nothing? We’ve been talking about New York since we were kids, Veronica!” 

“Nothing is set in stone.” She says irately, rubbing at her temples. “I only applied, Archie.” 

“And if you get in? What then?” He questions rapidly. 

“They offer a really good program for my major,” Veronica says slowly, staring at him like he’s a caged animal waiting to strike. “I think I need to make it clear _ now _ that if- and that’s a big _ if _\- I get in then I’m going to take it. I can’t miss the opportunity.” 

She says it with such finality that Archie can’t help the feeling of dread that overcomes him. 

“I’m willing to make sacrifices to achieve my goals.” 

The words sting like a million shards of glass embedded in his skin. 

“Why do we have to be one of them?!”

She jumps back at the booming of his voice. He hardly ever raises his voice and it’s almost never directed at her. 

“We’re _ not _,” She says fervently. “We can make it work, Archie.” 

She kisses him so fiercely as if it’ll clear away all of his worries. He wishes it were possible because he wants to believe her- he really wants to believe her but he can’t stop feeling like he’s going to be left behind. 

~

She gets her acceptance letter a week later. In true Veronica like fashion she throws herself a celebratory party. 

After they’re all drunk and on the verge of falling asleep, Jughead and Betty drop the news that they’re going to Boston instead. They explain how it was a last minute thing that they did on a whim one day. They weren’t supposed to get in but they did and that’s what they wanna do.

He tries his best to be happy for them in that moment but he locks himself in the bathroom of the Pembrooke trying to calm the anxiety attack that makes him feel like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

They’re all separating, changing, when they all agreed to embark on the rest of their lives _ together _. 

Seems like Archie is the only one who cares enough to keep promises around here. 

~ 

Archie buys Veronica flowers and an over sized USC sweater that he wears for a week so it smells like him because she has said before that, if she can’t have his arms wrapped around her then she’d have to be surrounded by the smell of him to be able to fall asleep. 

He ignores his most inner bitter thought about how if she was going to New York, she would have his arms around her. He chastises himself because after a long talk with his dad, he realizes that it was unfair of him to ask Veronica to give up a dream of hers for the sake of him. He won’t be what holds her back, no, instead he’ll be her number one cheerleader just like she’s been his, practically their entire lives. 

“What’s this?” Veronica asks, looking up from her book with a small smile. He smiles at the glasses perched on her nose, he loves when she wears them. “A present for moi?” 

Archie nods wordlessly, handing her the bouquet and neatly wrapped box. 

“What did you do?” She narrows her eyes playfully. 

“Nothing,” he laughs, tapping her feet so she can make room for him on the couch. “I just… got you a little something to show you that no matter if we’re two thousand seven hundred and ninety four miles apart- yes I googled-“ 

Archie pinches her calf when she laughs knowingly. “-and even if there’s a three hour time difference, I’ll support you no matter what.” 

The grateful look she gives him is enough to quell any leftover unwanted feelings. 

Veronica tears open the wrapping paper and he almost wants to protest because he spent a lot of time making it look nice. 

“Oh my god!” She yells excitedly. “It smells like you.” 

Archie blushes. “Yeah I uh wore it for you- _hmph_“ 

She tackles him in a hug, peppering kisses all over his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

~ 

Archie is eighteen, freshly graduated from high school, when he confesses his love for Veronica. 

For the second time. 

The first time had been a complete disaster because she didn’t say it back, instead asked if he wanted to see what was on HBO. Yeah, that was a traumatizing experience for him. Ever since then he didn't want to push her so he bit his tongue every time it felt like the words were right on the tip. 

They’re hanging out in his backyard. Archie is watering the grass while Veronica sunbathes, flipping through the latest Vogue magazine. It’s something they’ve done all summer. With this being the last time they’ll be together for who knows how long, they’ve been attached at the hip, only being apart when the other has to use the restroom or if Archie works with his dad. 

Archie squints his eyes at the harsh sun, briefly concerned if he should apply more sunscreen, before an idea pops in his head. He smirks to himself as he watches Veronica through the corner of his eye. 

Without dwelling on the consequences of his actions, Archie covers half of the hose nozzle with his thumb and points it at his girlfriend. 

“Andrews!” Veronica screams, holding up her hands to shield her face from the attack. 

He only stops because he’s doubled over in laughter. “You looked hot, babe. Thought you needed to cool down,” He tries to feign innocence but can’t stop the quirk of his lips. 

She roughly wipes the excess water away from her face before sending him a murderous glare. “You’re so dead!” She threatens before lunging at him. 

Archie drops the hose in an attempt to dodge her which gives her the perfect opportunity to get revenge on him. He sputters when he some water gets in his mouth. Blocking the water from his face with his hands, Archie gets as close to her as possible before tackling her to the ground. 

They roll around for a few seconds, laughing and screaming, before she has him pinned down on his back.

“I win,” she says triumphantly, letting his hands free. 

Archie rests his hands on top of her thighs, staring at her in awe. She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

“I love you,” he whispers because he can’t physically hold it back anymore. They’re about to be separated for the first time since they were kids running around the playground and he won’t go another second without letting her know. “I don’t care if you’re still not ready to say it back-“ 

“I love you too,” she interrupts, a finger pressed to his lips. “I have always loved you.” 

His heart soars. 

“I love you,” She repeats louder this time. 

Whatever life throws at them in the upcoming months he has faith they can get through. 

They can. They can. They can. 

~ 

At the end of the month they say goodbye.

It’s a messy affair because Veronica sobs when he drops her off at the airport and doesn’t let go until she absolutely has to. He tries to keep the tears at bay but when they arrive at the terminal he can’t help but let a few tears slip. 

“We’ll text and call everyday,” Veronica promises, eyes puffy and nose plugged from all the crying. “No matter what we have to make time for each other.” 

“Okay,” he agrees, clutching her hands tightly. “I would say good luck but I know you don’t need it. You’ll do amazing. Just don’t forget about me,” Archie says jokingly but the anxiety he feels at the thought is choking him. 

“I could never,” she says seriously. “You’re my best friend.” 

“Best friends forever, right?” He asks, holding out his pinky. 

“Best friends forever,” Veronica sniffs as she hooks hers with his. 

“I love you.” Archie kisses her hard, holding her face. He tries to poor everything he can into the one kiss. 

“I love you too,” she admits when they pull apart. 

“Now get outta here. I’m sick of you getting snot all over my shirt,” He jokes but there are tears in his eyes.

She punches his shoulder before getting in line to go through security. 

They don’t take their eyes off each other until the last possible second. 

* * *

**College**

Archie adjusts to life at NYU pretty quickly. He used to think that college wasn’t for him but as he develops a routine, he thinks now that maybe it is for him.

Things with Veronica are good. They call and text just like they said they would. She tells him about her classes and all the new people she’s meeting. She asks about him and how he’s liking everything.

He tells her about his roommate, Mad Dog, who is a big help. He tells her that he’s introduced Archie to a lot of cool new people and how Mad Dog is from Brooklyn but he knows his way around Manhattan. He shows Archie the ins and outs of New York. And It just so happens that he plays the drums, so when their schedules align, they jam out. 

  


There’s a three hour time difference which means it’s always later for Archie and even tho he has an eight am class tomorrow, he’d rather lose sleep than to stop listening to her voice.

It works. 

Until it doesn’t. 

~ 

He’s nineteen, in his second year of college, when things start to take a wrong turn. 

The text and calls start to come few and far between. They get busier and busier. Veronica blames on the fact she wants to do a double major so things are more demanding and Archie says he understands because he’s starting to focus more on his music and friends. 

They fight over the dumbest things more often now and sometimes even go days without talking. It’s evident to both of them that they no longer fit into the lives they’ve started three thousand miles away from each other. 

He gets a call from her in the middle of the night and he knows then that it’s over. He’s at a party with some of Mad Dog’s frat friends when he rushes out of the house to answer. 

“Hey,” he greets, hoping he doesn’t sound out of breath. 

She doesn’t say anything at first. If it weren’t for her sniffling he probably would’ve thought she wasn’t there. 

“Archie,” she says his name like a plea.

He closes his eyes, feeling his heart starting to tear in two. 

“What’s wrong?” 

There’s more sniffling. 

“I found this box underneath my bed and it was full of old pictures of us. I know you’re at a party but I just miss you.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Archie rubs at his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. 

“There’s this one picture of us when we were kids. I think we had just become friends, but anyway, you’re cheesing really wide because you lost your front tooth. Do you remember that?” 

“I remember you were the one who convinced me to tie floss around it while you tied the other end to an open door before shutting it close,” He recalls fondly. 

She laughs and Archie imagines that’s what angels singing sounds like. 

“We had some good times, you and me.” 

The fact that she’s speaking in past tense doesn’t slip by him.

They go silent for a moment and Archie wishes she would just rip the bandaid off. 

“I-” Veronica cuts herself off with a choked sob. 

He realizes that maybe she thinks she isn’t strong enough to be the one to do it. He doesn’t blame her. They have over a decade of history together and they were always best friends above anything else. They’re not only losing companionship but friendship as well. Maybe that’s the most heartbreaking part. 

He isn’t strong enough either but he’ll force himself to be for her and for the sake of them. 

“Veronica, I think we should break up.” 

~

Archie doesn’t see or talk to her until winter break, on New Year’s Eve. Reggie is throwing a party because his parents are out of the house overseeing business in Canada. At first he declines going, opting to bring in the new year with his dad but then Jughead barges in his room, saying something about how Betty is threatening to withhold sex from him if he doesn’t get Archie to go. He begrudgingly agrees. 

When they arrive at the party, Reggie immediately thrusts a drink in his direction before hooking an arm around his neck and guiding him towards the beer pong table. He’s learned a few tricks from his night’s out with Mad Dog, so it’s no surprise that he carries the team to victory. They win back to back games till he decides that the should probably get some water so he doesn’t end up with a hangover tomorrow. 

She’s leaning against the kitchen counter, chatting animatedly with Cheryl, when he sees her. She looks as pretty as ever. It’s almost pathetic how much he’s still in love with her. 

It’s like she can feel his presence because her eyes lock on his a second later. He’s so distracted by her, he ends up walking into the refrigerator. His face and neck burn with embarrassment. 

She’s approaching him with a timid smile on her face, which is something she’s never done. 

It’s weird and it kinda hurts the fact that they’re so different now. How he can’t just reach out like he wants to and pull her in for a hug or a kiss. It makes his heart break all over again. 

“Hi Archie,” She addresses carefully, scanning her eyes over his face like she’s taking him in for the first time. 

“Ronnie,” he breathes. “How are you?” 

“I’m…” She trails off for a moment, “Good. What about you?” 

“I’ve been good too.” 

Silence.

“Would you look at that! The gangs all here.” Jughead says, overly cheerful. 

He laughs at his friend's antics, grateful for the interruption. 

From then on the four of them stick together for the rest of the night, chatting on the couch. As it gets later, Veronica seems to relax more around him which helps him do the same. He tries to ignore the way she gets closer to him with each cup of alcohol she finishes. 

“Archiekins,” she says quietly, staring at him from the rim of her cup. 

“Yeah?” He raises a brow at her. 

“You look handsome tonight.” 

Archie blushes, feeling a flutter of butterflies. He’s wearing a light grey sweater, one that _ she _actually bought him some time ago. He figures that fact is not lost on her. 

Without thinking, he leans closer to her biting his lip. “You look beautiful.” 

She stares at him with hooded eyes, staring at his mouth. She wants to kiss him, he knows because he wants it too. So badly. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Veronica says abruptly, shooting off the couch. 

“Did you need me to come with you?” Betty asks, concerned.

“No,” his ex girlfriend says quickly, blushing when the blonde lets out an ‘oh’ of realization. 

Archie stares at the way her hips sway as she saunters away from the group. Veronica throws him a sultry look over her shoulder when she stops at the bottom of the stairs. 

He’s on his feet in an instant. “I’m gonna go grab another drink.” 

“I’m sure you won’t find any in the bathroom,” Jughead says sarcastically. 

~

Archie knocks on the door, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It’s not like he’s some virgin. 

Veronica grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into the bathroom without warning. She slams him against the door with the force of her kiss. Her tongue pry open his lips, expertly massaging her tongue with his which causes both of them to moan.

He picks her up by the back of her thighs before switching their positions with ease. He hoists her up on the sink counter before running his hands underneath her skirt. 

“You’ve been with anyone since me?” 

“No,” she gasps.

“Good,” he says possessively, ripping the thong she was sporting. 

She tugs sharply on his hair, “You?” 

“Don’t make me laugh,” he tries to deadpan but he’s too breathless. 

He unfastens his belt buckle before shimmying his pants and boxers down till his dick is set free. He sighs in relief, no longer in constricted fines. Archie gives himself a couple of strokes before looking at Veronica for confirmation. 

She nods her head furiously, wisps of her hair matted to her already sweaty forehead. 

They both groan when he slides in with ease due to all her wetness. Archie thrusts hard, putting one hand over Veronica’s mouth to keep her quiet. He uses his other hand to slip in between them so he can rub her clit. 

They both come quickly, far too quickly for his liking but someone is bound to come knocking if they take their time. 

When he pulls out, he doesn’t think twice before helping her clean up the mess they made. 

She fixes her hair and wipes off the smudged lipstick before she gives him a peck. “Wait five minutes before leaving.” 

He slumps against the sink in shock at what just went on. Archie wonders what’s going to happen when the party's over and they have to go home. 

Veronica ends up leaving with him. 

They hold hands the whole way to his house. The pair sneak up into his old bedroom like they’ve done a thousand times before in high school. 

He spends the night whispering how much he’s missed her into the skin of her neck and the apex of her thighs. 

The thing is the next morning he wakes up alone. There’s a sticky note of apology waiting for him on his nightstand. 

He crumples it up and throws it in the trash. 

They lose all communication after that. 

* * *

**After College**

When he graduates he’s offered an internship, working with one of the best songwriters in the country, right after he gets off the stage. He hates it at first because he has to pay his dues which means memorizing pretentious assholes’ coffee orders and what dietary restrictions they have when picking up their lunch. 

But when he gets his opportunity to shine he doesn’t disappoint. The first song he writes on his own that actually catches the attention of some up and coming artist, goes number one for ten weeks straight. It’s a dream come true. From then on he gets the recognition he deserves and starts working on more projects with more famous people. 

He’s stuck at a crossroads when he gets offered a chance of a lifetime to work with a label full time but later that night his mother calls him with news that his father is in the hospital having suffered a heart attack. 

The thing is, it's actually not even a question because Archie doesn’t hesitate to drop everything and get on the next train to Riverdale. He sends the label an email sending his regards and appreciation for the opportunity but something has come up and he’s permanently moving back to his hometown. 

He feels sick to his stomach with worry. He’s antsy the whole train ride there. His hands won’t stop shaking and he knee won’t stop bouncing. 

Archie _ can’t _ lose his father. He just _ can’t _. 

He won’t be able to handle it if he loses another best friend. 

~ 

His mom is sleeping on a chair next to the hospital bed, while his father sleeps soundly even with all the wires connected to him and the beeping of the monitor. 

Archie kneels down beside him and grabs a hold of his hand. It’s a little cold but Fred’s hand twitches at the touch. He cries with relief at the action. It’s such a small one but it means he’s responding. It means that he’s _ there _ fighting. 

“Hey kid,” his dad croaks. “Aren’t you supposed to be in New York starting your new job?” Archie gets him some water when he starts coughing loudly. 

“Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’. “I actually start next week, right here in our town, at Andrews’ Construction. I hear they have a younger and more handsome boss.” 

“No, you can’t,” Fred argues, groaning when he uses all his strength to sit up. “Arch, that’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, you can’t just give up because-“ 

“I don’t care. You’re my dad and I’m not gonna leave you all alone anymore,” Archie says with finality. He’s only a little sad about what he’s given up but it’s worth the sacrifice if it means he can stay here and take care of his father. Fred has taken care of him his entire life so now it’s Archie’s turn to step up and do the same for him.

“I’m gonna tell your mom when she wakes up and then you’re really gonna hear it.” 

Archie gives his dad an annoyed look. “Snitch,” he mutters.

Fred lets out such a hearty laugh Mary wakes up with a start.

~ 

The slow pace of Riverdale is such a stark contrast from the hustle and bustle that is New York City. Over there he’s always on the go, only stop for minutes at a time before he’s onto the next, running around. Here it’s like he can take his time to do anything. There’s no feeling like the clock is gonna stop ticking and he’s gonna run out of time to get everything he needs done. No, here it feels like he has _ too _ much time.

He stares hard at the list of food items his Father’s doctor suggested they switch to. He keeps trying to find the right brands and items but he’s circled around the grocery store twice with no such luck. 

He scratches his head as he goes through an aisle he doesn't think he’s been through. A smile blooms on his face when he picks up something that’s on his list.

“Archie?” 

The can slips out of his hand when he freezes at the voice. 

He _ knows _ who it is without even turning around. But against every instinct that’s telling him to _ run, _he turns around slowly, like he’s afraid his mind is playing tricks on him. 

“Veronica.”

“What are you doing back in Riverdale?” She asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Um,” Archie stutters for a moment, trying to get over his initial shock. He hasn’t seen Veronica in years. Last he heard from Betty was she was traveling the world. “My dad- uh- my dad had a heart attack so I moved back.” 

“Is he okay?” she asks worriedly. 

“Yeah, he’s better now,” he assures, seeing the relief on her face instantly. 

“Oh thank god,” she sighs, a hand on her heart. “Good. That’s good. I’m glad he’s okay.” 

“Mhm- the better question is what are _ you _ doing here? I thought you were somewhere in Europe?” He inquires, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was but then… I got homesick, I guess you could say so I’ve been staying with my mom.” Veronica gives a halfhearted shrug. 

“Oh,” is all that falls from his mouth. “Well, it was good to see you.” 

“You too.” 

They stand there for a minute, just staring at each other. 

Archie takes the opportunity to drink her in. She looks older now. Grown up but she’s always had an aura of maturity to her even when they were young. Always carrying herself with her head held high and her posture impeccably straight, like a princess. 

Her hair is longer now and Archie decides that it suits her. Makes her look ten times hotter which is unfair. 

Holy damn, he’s still so attracted to her. It’s not such a surprise as it should be. 

“Hey, I don’t want to overstep but-“ Veronica worries her bottom lip and Archie wishes she wouldn’t because he would kill to kiss her again. “Can I stop by one day and see your dad?” 

He can’t help the surprised look on his face before it dawns on him that growing up, his dad was kinda like a parental figure to her too. Over the years his father would always treat Veronica like one of his own because her parents weren’t around that much. Her father was too busy building his empire while her mom focused all her time on being mayor. 

“Yeah,” Archie nods after a moment. “You can come over for dinner tonight. If you don’t have any plans that is?”

“Okay,” she smiles and Archie feels his heart skip a beat. 

Even after all this time she still has him in a choke hold. 

~ 

Archie’s running around the kitchen trying to make sure everything is perfect. It’s totally not because his ex girlfriend slash childhood best friend is their special guest tonight. 

Except it totally is and he’s so nervous he might throw up. 

The doorbell rings and Archie’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. This was such a bad idea. Maybe he can sneak out through the backyard and hide in the Cooper’s garden till she leaves. 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me we were having company!” Fred says sternly, walking into the kitchen with Veronica in tow. “I would’ve put on my best flannel.” 

“Sorry dad,” he shrugs. “Must’ve slipped my mind.” 

“Yeah right,” Fred gives him a look that means he doesn’t believe him one bit. “That’s why you’ve been here cooking up a feast.” 

“No,” he says dryly. “It’s the first meal out of the hospital and I want to make sure you get all your nutrients and what not.” 

“Oh are you gonna spoon feed me too?” Fred asks jokingly. 

“Yup and I got you a bib that says _ W _ _ orld’s _ _ B _ _ iggest _ _ B _ _ aby _.” 

“Does it match my eyes?” 

Archie gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Never a dull moment with you Andrews men.” Veronica says warmly, her eyes full of mirth. 

~

Half an hour later they all sit at the dinner table, sharing funny memories all throughout the meal. It’s nice and it makes Archie feel a little nostalgic, remembering all the times they used to do this growing up. It kinda seems like it was another lifetime. 

“I wash and you dry?” Veronica asks when they’re done clearing the table. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I know I don’t _ have _ to,” she says pointedly,. “I want to.” 

“Okay,” he smiles. “Toss me the towel.” 

She throws the towel in the air and he does a spin as he catches it with ease. From the corner of his eye he can see her shaking her head fondly. 

They make little talk here and there, mostly just enjoying being in each other’s presence again. He can’t help but think of something that could’ve been because this feels all too domestic for him. He wonders if this could’ve been them years ago if they had gone to college together. 

He shakes his head at himself. There’s no point in asking what could’ve been when they’re here now. 

What he can ask is, is it too late to start over?

“So,” Archie leans against the counter with his arms crossed, waiting for her to finish washing some more dishes. “You gonna tell me the real reason you came back?”

Veronica pauses. “What do you mean?” 

“A little bird told me you were fancying it up in France. So, you trading up a view of the Eiffel Tower for a view of the rusty water tower in Riverdale? Not likely.” 

“What makes you so sure of that?” She raises a brow as she hands him another pan to dry. 

“Because I-“ the rest of his sentence dies at the tip of his tongue. He wants to say, ‘_ because I know you.’ _ But the truth is he doesn’t. He hasn’t known her for a few years now. “Just a hunch,” Archie says instead, clearing his throat. 

“I wasn’t lying about the homesick part,” she says honestly. “But I don’t know. I’ve been feeling like a piece of something has been missing from my life and when I woke up in my hotel room halfway across the ocean one day, I just couldn’t ignore the feeling anymore.” 

Archie watches her intently as she explains, feeling his heart pick up. He understands exactly what she means because he’s been feeling like that too. 

“I figured if I go back to my ‘roots’ so to speak, maybe I’ll find the missing piece.” 

  


He doesn’t know how or when they started to move closer to each other but suddenly his nostrils are filled with her signature Chanel number five perfume and he feels whole. 

“I know what you mean,” he whispers, his eyes darting from her eyes to her mouth. “But I think we found it in the middle of a supermarket. Don’t you?” 

Veronica lets out a little gasp when he puts a hand on her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing her face gently. She doesn’t move away or give any indication that she doesn’t want this and it causes hope to fill up with Archie, like a light that gets brighter and brighter with each second. 

“I-“

There’s a ping, signaling an incoming text, that makes them jump apart. Archie glares at the offending item but when he sees the message full on display the light that’s been filling him blinks out in an instant.

** _Elio: We still on for drinks later? _ **

“Archie-“ 

“Don’t let me keep you from the rest of your evening,” he tries to keep the bitterness from his voice but the helpless look on her face tells him he’s failed. “Have a goodnight.” 

Archie turns away and heads towards the front door, whistling for Vegas. “Dad, I’m taking Vegas for a walk.” 

He doesn’t bother waiting for a reply, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. 

~ 

Archie doesn’t realize where his legs have lead him until he ends up in front of the familiar park bench. He sits down, letting Vegas go to sniff and run around as he pleases. 

He feels like smacking himself for being so idiotic. Here he is thinking about Veronica and how much he’s missed her. Thinking about how the love he’s always had for her hasn’t faded, not even a smidge. Thinking about how it would be if they got a fresh start to be together. 

Meanwhile she probably wasn’t thinking about that at all. Too busy thinking about her stupid _ boyfriend _. What kind of name is Elio anyway? It sounds like a real douche-y name. 

God, how could he be so foolish? That’s always been a problem of his, always too wishful, too hopeful. It’s why he got his heartbroken by her in the first place, thinking they could have made things work with too much distance between them. 

“It’s not what you think.”

Archie’s fist clenches at the sound of her voice. “You don’t have to lie to me to spare my feelings. I’m a big boy.”

“Archie listen to me,” She pleads, coming to kneel in front of him. “Elio is my _ friend _. An old college friend who is actually engaged,” she explains showing him a few recent pictures of the couple on Instagram. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _ oh _,” Veronica chuckles, sitting beside him now.

Archie hides his face in his palms, feeling the embarrassment eat him alive. 

“That still doesn’t mean-“ 

“It _ does _ mean I feel the same way,” she interrupts, giving him a knowing look. “When I saw you standing in that aisle, with that confused little frown on your face my heart _ ached _for you. My heart has always ached for you, no matter how much time we’ve been apart.” 

He smiles scooting as close to her as possible. “I love you, Veronica. I-I know we have a lot to catch up on and we have to reacquaint ourselves but there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by where I didn’t miss you.” 

“I love you, too. Ever since we were little kids and I saved you from getting the crap kicked out of you,” Veronica laughs a little, causing Archie to laugh along with her. 

He shakes his head, a smile on his face. Archie presses his lips to hers gently. Veronica sighs into his mouth, kissing him more deeply. 

When they pull apart, he looks around their surroundings. 

“What is it?” 

“This is the place where it all started and now this is the place where we begin again.” 

** _Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate y'all so much! 
> 
> @pairedaces on tumblr if you wanna stop by :)


End file.
